


Saphael

by Loxzie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Worried Raphael Santiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxzie/pseuds/Loxzie
Summary: They're married. Simon is home late and Raphael is worried.





	Saphael

A knock on his bedroom door knocked Raphael out of his current thoughts. “Come in.” He said sternly.

“Sorry for interrupting you guys but-” Lily walked in and looked apologetic until she saw it was only Raphael in the room. “Simon not home yet?” She asked. Raphael shook his head angrily. It was almost sun up and Simon still wasn’t home. Raphael didn’t mind him seeing his Shadowhunter friends, he honestly didn’t. but he expected him to be allowed to come home before frying. “He’s cutting it pretty late, isn’t he?”

“I know.” He said through gritted teeth. Lily walked over to where Raphael was sat at his desk. She stood next to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

“It’s alright. I’m sure nothing has happened to him. don’t worry.” She said reassuringly. Anyone who didn’t know Raphael well would think he’s mad about him not texting, or not coming home, or coming home too late. But Lily knew better. She knew he was terrified. Being a vampire is dangerous enough but being friends with Shadowhunters was worse. You’re basically asking for trouble. And Simon was so sweet and caring that if they asked him to be bait for some demon, he’d do it without asking any questions. And that’s what scared Raphael the most.

Suddenly the door to the DuMort was shut, with the familiar shout of “Hubby, I’m home!” from Simon. Raphael sighed from relief whilst Lily chuckled.

“Why does he yell that, every time? We’re vampires, super hearing.” She said amused.

“He likes shouting that I’m his husband.” Raphael said with a smile on his face.

“Oh my god, you married such a sap.” She chuckled.

Raphael looked up at her with the most love sick look on his face. She almost threw up from how much love there was in that one look. “I know.”

There was a tentative knock on his bedroom door, which made him roll his eyes for so many reasons. Simon knew he was late home, so why not just text him? It’s Simon’s bedroom too, they’re literally married, he can just walk in. “Come in.” He huffed. Lily tapped his shoulder gently and made a face that told Raphael to go easy on him. He nodded slightly before she left.

Raphael turned his chair, so it was facing away from Simon when he walked in. Simon stood awkwardly by the door. “Hey Rapha. I’m home.” Raphael made a hum of acknowledgment. “I know I’m late, I’m sorry.” Raphael stood up and walked to the window which had a cover on it. He looked at Simon until he followed him.

“What’s that Simon?” He said, pointing to the bright light against the blind.

“The sun.” He said, bowing his head.

“What happens to us in the sun, Simon?” He asked, as if Simon was a child.

“We burn.”

“We burn! So why the fuck are you coming home **seconds** before the sun comes up?” Raphael asked angrily.

“Look baby, I’m sorry. I lost track of time.” He said, trying to look into Raphael’s eyes but he kept moving his head. “Please don’t be angry with me.”

“Angry?! You think I’m angry?!” Raphael growled before walking away from Simon, who stayed by the window. “I wasn’t angry! I was **terrified!** ” Raphael shouted, and Simon could see tears in his eyes. “Do you know what it was like? Standing at the window, watching the sun gradually get higher whilst my husband is still out there somewhere? It’s terrifying. I have literal nightmares of you not coming back. Was I not worth a single text? The whole day?!” Raphael growled. “I was stood there, playing with my wedding ring, thinking the man **I love** wasn’t going to come home!” Raphael said, tears escaping. Simon ran forward, his own tears trailing down his face and embraced Raphael, gently caressing his head.

It took a while for Raphael to calm down, so they just stood there. Embracing each other. Smelling each other. Loving each other. When they let go, Simon had a playful smirk on his face. “Hi honey, I’m home.” He said.

“And what sort of time do you call this?” Raphael replied with sass.

“I can’t believe I married an unbelievably sexy vampire, who watches doctor who! You’re the River to my Doctor.” Simon said, kissing his forehead.

“You wish you were the doctor.” Raphael teased, poking Simon in the stomach playfully. Simon caught his hand and pulled him in for a bone crushing kiss. Simon realised that there was no good reason for not coming home early. He has this amazing, sexy, funny, grouchy, beautiful man at home. He was beginning to question why he leaves in the first place.


End file.
